


Domestic Bliss

by talkingtothesky



Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: Domestic, Drabble, Fluff, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-14
Updated: 2011-05-14
Packaged: 2018-04-17 17:04:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4674554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talkingtothesky/pseuds/talkingtothesky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Playful arguments over household chores.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Domestic Bliss

**Author's Note:**

  * For [basaltgrrl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/basaltgrrl/gifts).



> Backdated crossposting - originally posted [here](http://talkingtothesky.livejournal.com/185491.html) (f-locked entry).

It wasn’t so much bliss as a wonderful kind of chaos. Especially when it came to who used the bathroom first in the mornings, they’d had some legendary scraps over that. Annie refused to pander to their every whim and certainly not to tidy up after them, while Gene refused to do anything housework-related ever, so Sam was stuck playing mediator and helping out wherever he could. Gene teased him for it, of course, called him a right little mummy’s boy, until Annie declared Gene lazy and off they went into another bickering contest. But it was glorious, wonderful, _home_.


End file.
